


Late Nights in the Lab

by DreamFandomTrash



Series: OTP Stuff [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, But he fixes it in the end, Fluff, Gyro Gearloose Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFandomTrash/pseuds/DreamFandomTrash
Summary: Fenton and Gyro are working late in the lab one night. Fenton, trying to get closer to his constantly distant boss, brings hot chocolate. He can't predict what an asshole Gyro will be about it.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: OTP Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008282
Kudos: 28





	Late Nights in the Lab

It was late. Fenton couldn't see the clock from his office, there wasn't a clock in there at all anyways, but from how out of it he felt it must've been at least midnight. He felt his boss wouldn't excuse him wanting to leave until all the work was done, but he had to do something or else he might work himself to death. So, remembering what his Máma made when he was down, he moved his desk aside and exited the converted bathroom stall on course for the very small kitchen near the main lab. Fenton wanted to surprise Gyro, maybe bring him out of his recent slump, or at the very least relieve a little of the tension that had developed between the two lately. While Fenton wasn't exactly coordinated to any stretch of the imagination, he could still manage to make cocoa without much of a mishap. Besides almost dropping the mugs on the walk there, he had been shockingly graceful.  


He hummed as he set the cocoa down in front of the scientist. He had even remembered which mug Gyro liked better. Gyro didn't react to it at first, glancing at it with the same dismissiveness as he did everything else Fenton gave him. He eventually couldn't ignore it any longer, especially when he felt Fenton watching him with those stupid, amazing eyes. He nudged the mug away with a dismissive "I don't want this". Fenton set his own mug down and frowned a bit. "My Máma used to make me cocoa when I didn't feel well." "I'm not ill, Fenton." Gyro looked up at him, frowning. "Well, it's just nice to drink something warm during a late night." Fenton smiled, nudging the mug back towards Gyro. Gyro looked at the mug warily. He didn't trust anything Fenton gave him, there was a rare occasion when he didn't mess up and Gyro was too smart a man to take that chance. "No, Fenton. I will not be drinking that. Get it away from me, thank you." He picked up the mug and hastily handed it back to Fenton. In his rush, however, he poured the steaming drink right onto Fenton. Fenton yelped, falling backwards and tearing his shirt off in an attempt to stop the burning. He threw it to the side and just sat on the floor. Something in him had just...snapped. Tears welled in his eyes and everything hit him at once. The insults, the mistakes, how shitty Gyro had treated him, how no matter how hard he tried to fix things between them Gyro just pushed him away, everything. Gyro couldn't move. He was hit with this overpowering feeling of guilt and regret. It churned inside him like a whirlpool, his brain revealing just how shitty he really had been. He kneeled down in front of Gyro, wanting to say a million things so the other would know how sorry he was. "Fenton...I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean t-" Fenton looked up at Gyro with a look the scientist had never seen before. He looked hurt and scared but beyond all he looked angry. He opened his mouth to say something. Maybe to yell or tell Gyro to leave him alone, but instead he said nothing and stood up again without breaking eye contact. He turned around and went to leave, but Gyro stood and grabbed his arm. He pulled Fenton back and held him in place as best as he could." I love you, damnit! Okay?! That's why I've been so distant! Because you're so...You. You're disruptive and clumsy and somehow can't seem to see that despite all your faults you're a damn good inventor! You may not be perfect but you have amazing ideas!" He finally stopped to take a breath, letting go of Fenton and bending down to scoop up the tattered remains of the other's shirt. "I'm sorry about the cocoa and I'm sorry about how horribly I've treated you. If I could take it back."

Fenton didn't know how to answer, he just stood there with his mouth gaping open. Then, all at once, his body moved on its own. He got up on his toes, taking Gyro's tie in his grip and pulling him down at the same time, bringing their lips together in a moment of bravery that surprised the both of them. The kiss was long. Not in an intense way, it was just long. The two tried to show all of the love and apology that their minds couldn't manage to verbalize. When they finally broke, both of them were in a daze. Fenton gave Gyro a hug, squeezing him tightly for a second, and picked up his now room temperature mug of hot cocoa. "We can share mine, if you want to." He smiled a bit.   
Gyro considered it for a while, nodding a bit. "It would be more preferable to sucking it out of your shirt." He took the mug from Fenton, glancing at it before bringing it up to his lips and taking a long sip. Fenton looked at him expectantly, excited to see if he liked it or not. Gyro looked down at him and nodded. "It's good, Fenton." He leaned down and kissed the smaller's head. "Why don't we call it a night? Maybe you can come to my place. Not for anything bad, it would just be nice to spend the night with you..."   
Fenton nodded, blushing a bit. "O-Okay." He nodded, following Gyro out of the building holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is kinda different from the usual stuff I write but I want to be self indulgent for a bit while I also finish my other fics! So, I hope you enjoy this shit because I assume I enjoyed writing it haha^^


End file.
